Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version)
Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) is a song by Split Enz from their 1982 album: "Time and Tide". In 2000, The Wiggles recorded the song with singer of Split Enz, Tim Finn and it appeared on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Transcript Greg: Well everybody, we got very special friend to meet now. His name is Tim Finn. Hi, Tim. Tim: Hi, Greg. Greg: Now where are you from, Tim? Tim: I come from New Zealand or as the Marion people use to call it Aoteroa. Greg: And what does that mean? Tim: It means land of the long white cloud. Greg: A-ha! And you've written a song for us today. Tim: Yeah, we've written a song for the Captain, actually. It's called "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Greg: Wow, Six Months in a Leaky Boat! Well everybody, join in singing and dancing as we sing "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Lyrics “Ahoy there me hearties. Come for a trip with me, Captain Feathersword, on my friendly pirate ship. Whoah ho ho, but look out – its leaking” When the captain was a young boy He wanted to sail around the world “That’s the life for me, whoah ho Living on the sea. Whoah ho ho ho” The spirit of a sailor, sailing all around the globe “Round and round. I’m a buccaneer. Whoah ho I’ll acknowledge no frontier. Ho ho ho ho” I remember you by, thunderclap in the sky Lightening flash, tempers flare ‘Round Cape Horn if you dare I just spent six months in a leaky boat Lucky just to keep afloat La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Aoteroa ( “Oh look, there’s New Zealand”) Rugged individual Glisten like a pearl (“Oh so shiny") Whoah ho”) At the bottom of the world (“Oh, down under. Yeah”) The tyranny of distance (“Such a long way”) Didn’t stop the buccaneer “So why should it stop me? Whoah ho. I’m sailing to be free” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Let’s go exploring”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho ho”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh ‘Come on now me hearties. Let’s do a pirate dance Yo ho ho. Who ho ho. Oh, bend your knees now That’s right. Whoah ho ho Now you’re really dancing Ho ho ho ho. Oh well done me hearties” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Oh lets explore”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Nothing to it, leaky boat (“Oh no”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Song Credits Trivia *Jeff Fatt is only credited for playing the keyboards in the 2010 version Although he is seen playing it in the music video of the 2000 version as well. *The song's actual name "Six Months In A Leaky Boat" appears in The Wiggles Big, Big Show! and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas *This is one of the songs that didn't appear much in a TV Series. Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *The Wiggles Big, Big Show! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Gallery *See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Tim Finn Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Wags the Dog songs